Reality dreamings
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: en navidad todos tus sueños se haran realidad....
1. Chapter 1

REALITY DREAMINGS 

Bien jeje se que aún no es navidad pero ya no falta mucho es por eso que traigo este fanfic de Gravitation que espero sea de su agrado...Esta noche de navidad todos reciben su regalo de aquella personita que los vuelve locos se podría decir uno para todos y todos para uno, pues aunque sea al mismo tiempo todos lo tendrán,... aunque solo sea una noche... y comenzando 1 , 2 , y..

Hao: ESPERA!

Gab: aaaaaaaa(alzando un gran grito de terror)

Hao:... ya CALLATE!

Gab: ... y tu que demonios haces aquí.!

Hao: vengo a reclamarte los derechos del por que no decir el porque de tus historias, Así es!

Gab:... ya veo por que te mato Yoh, eres un estúpido!

Hao:...por que?

Gab: por que para empezar no se dice ' del porque no decir el porque de tus historias'

Hao: a no, entonces como se dice señorita perfecta.

Gab: fácil se dice... se dice... etto mmm. se dice... jeje pues ya se me olvido.

Hao: je, entonces quien es la estu... que, que es eso no deja ahí no, son nuevas las acabo de conseguir nooooooo mis pantaletas de mujeres de no mas de 18 años buaaaaaa!

Gab: jo tarado.

Hao:... aún así tienes que decir porque te surgió la idea de hacer esta historia, o es que acaso te da pena.⌐- ⌐

Gab:...-.- y por que me daría pena?

Hao: porque de seguro fue en una de esas noches en las que t...aaa no esta bien ya me callo deja ese cajón en paz!

Gab: entonces cállate Baka, hey.. Hao a donde vas.?

Hao:... buaaaa me dijiste gordo! Buaaaaaaa...(desparece junto con sus pantaletas)

Gab:... yo no le dije gordo,... bueno je ya que el caso es que esta historia pues si como dijo Haito-osito jiji así le digo de cariño, ajum esta historia la comencé en una noche de desvelo en esas de las que no puedes dormir y andas rodando por toda la cama aunque tu hermanito aún se duerma contigo, pues no queda otro remedio digo yo e invente esta historia puesto que me imagine a Sakumita-chan acostado boca arriba pensando en shu-chan y de repente tan tan ahí esta, y comienza la acción wiiii que bien así es como hice esta historia y así es como espero que les guste por cierto dejare las señales

cuando el personaje que esta hablando es interrumpido.

( Escuchando (Candidates for Goddess OOST) – Chance (ENDING TV) ).

oki doki ahora si aquí va!

1, 2, 3, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

(era una hermosa noche navideña, los copitos de nieve caían y el aire fresquesito te... congelaba por completo cara, nariz y boca, aun así se celebraba una fiesta en un salón-hotel

... jeje total, de esa fiesta los que sobresalían eran Shuichi, Sakuma, Yuki, Touma y Hiro, todos lo estaban pasando bien, aunque cada quien a su forma, Touma por ejemplo se la pasaba de lo lindo hablando con su queridita esposa Mika y sus lindos amigos igualmente jefes de empresas musicales 'estúpidos como le gustaba llamarlos', por otro lado Yuki se encontraba con su inseparable cigarro y su gran amiga la cerveza, Hiro la pasaba con Ayaka en el balcón congelándose y por ultimo Shuichi y Sakuma este ultimo hablándole de las mil y una historias que llevaba en su asombrosa vida,... si así es era una navidad muy hermosa... y se volvió aun mas cuando el pavito relleno hizo su aparición en la mesa y bueno para los que no les gustaba el relleno del pavito pues había uno aparte sin relleno, eso si los 2 estaban bañaditos de vino yumi yumi a cualquiera se le hacía agua la boca a ver tan deliciosos y gordos pavitos, así es como la cena dio inicio todos tomaron su asiento, su plato, su Sake, sus tenedores y cuchillos y comenzaron a disfrutar.. hasta que, un hombre de raro atuendo maya, arrugas y canas apareció, y por lo cual Touma por ser el organizador de la fiesta tomo palabra.)

T: señor me puede decir que hace aquí y como es que lo dejaron entrar?

Ch: yo soy Amos y soy un chaman que ha venido a entregar un regalo a 5 hombres.

T: regalo, Y quienes son esos 5 hombres, si se puede saber.

Ch: claro que se puede saber ya que uno de ellos es usted Touma, usted, usted y usted. (dijo apuntando a Sakuma, Hiro y Yuki.) y por supuesto usted (apuntando a ) si mal no recuerdo se llama Shuichi ... no es así.

S: mmm si así es.

Ch: ... bien entonces acércate por favor.

Y: ten cuidado Shuichi no te confíes.

S: tranquilo Yuki no creo que algo malo pase.

(Shuichi se acerco al viejo Chaman el cual tomo las manos de este entre las suyas para luego comenzar a musitar algo)

Ch: esta noche los sueños se harán realidad, y aunque solo sea una noche... el será suyo.

S: suyo, Que, que pasa?

(una luz dorada inundo el salón cegando a todos, luego de que la luz por fin desapareció y que ya todos habían recuperado su vista se asombraron de que Amos el chaman había desaparecido dejando a un Shuichi completamente inconsciente, Yuki se acerco a el para recogerlo y en silencio se lo llevo a su habitación)

Sa: ... espera Yuki!

To: vamos Hiro, hay que divisar si Shuichi esta bien.

( Shuichi´s room)

To: que tal se encuentra Yuki?

Y: al parecer esta bien solo esta inconsciente (Yuki acariciaba el pelo de Shuichi mientras en el se posaban las tres miradas de preocupación por el pequeño, el silencio inundaba el cuarto hasta que Sakuma decidió acabarlo)

Sa: es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir no creen?

To: si Sakuma tiene razón hay que dormirnos mañana será un día atareado.

Y: buena idea entonces ya váyanse.

Hi: jo por que no mejor nos sacas a patadas, amargado.

( luego de recibir una mirada mas fría que la propia nieve por parte de Yuki, Hiro salió de la habitación siendo seguido de Sakuma y Touma este recibiendo un fuerte portazo detrás suyo que si no fuera por caminar rápido lo hubiese aventado a la pared .)

Hi:... amargado.

( Shuichi, Yuki room)

Y: ….. Shuichi..(Yuki se acostó a lado del cantante y viéndolo a sus ojos cerrados decidió hacer lo mismo y dormirse)

(Touma´s room)

_ESTA NOCHE LOS SUEÑOS……._

To: que estupidez. (Touma daba vueltas por toda la cama no pudiendo conciliar el sueño) por que... que estúpido. (y es que estaba preocupado por una persona y no era Yuki, de tan solo pensar en ello le daba coraje ya que se estaba preocupando por Shuichi, nunca ni en sus ideas mas atrofiadas había pasado el de preocuparse por el chiquillo pelirrosa pero no lo podía evitar hasta que ´´track´´ el ruido de la manija de la puerta abriéndose lo desvío de todo pensamiento)

To: quien es, Sakuma si eres tu no tengo tiempo para hablar de que olvidaste a kumagoro en Japón, ya te dije que esta bien... Sakuma? (se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia donde la puerta no encontrando a nadie y el seguro aún puesto)

¿: aquí estoy.

(la voz era familiar y dándose vuelta volviendo a mirar nuevamente hacia su cama lo vio, ahí estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama... pero como?)

To: que... que haces aquí, tu +

¿: shh lo importante es que estoy aquí... o acaso no querías eso, Segushi?

To:... yo... ( lo había llamado Segushi, y con eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y mas cuando comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar centímetros de su cara,.. de su boca)

_**Continuara...**_

Ga: wujuu me pregunto quien estara en el cuarto de Touma.

Ha: no lo sabes? Hey entonces como es que estas haciendo la historia si ni siquiera lo sabes, bueno para que no digas que soy malo te diré quien es, es (sartenazo)

Ga: ni se te ocurra decirlo, demonios contigo Hao en serio no se como es que te pusieron como hermano de Yoh si eres muy torp... a si por eso te pusieron ya me acorde.

Ha: heyt no seas mala, además tu preguntaste yo iba a responder es todo.

Ga: -.- si como no... total nos vemos luego chayito y no se dejen de ver los capítulos ya que esta personita que en momentos se encuentra con Touma pronto se extenderá, bye.!

Hao: BOMBAS, VIRUS, MENTADAS DE MOTHER SOLO A hey eso que dijo el soperutano no es cierto eh, y además no entiendo por que hay gente que dice que los que escribimos este tipo de historias es porque bateamos del otro lado, eso no es cierto en mi caso yo escribo por diversión.

Ha: y por caliente además no ocultes la verdad Gabriela ♂ ♂

Ga: en la siguiente historia serás sustituido por alguien más eso te lo aseguro así que es mejor que comiences a correr en 5, 4, (Hao sale disparado al ver que gaby saca una basuka de quien sabe donde y comienza a cargarla) 2, 1, corre Baka corre!...


	2. REALITY DREAMINGS 2

Ga: este es el 2do capt, wujuu

To: hola yo soy Toboe mucho gusto... e que sucede gaby?

Ga: (viendo babosamente a Toboe)...te...amo

To: eh jeje si (rojo) eh bueno, este ... esta historia continua aquí, ehm esperamos que sea de su agrado jeje,... continuamos verdad gaby?

Ga:... en tus ojos me pierdo y como en mil lunas yo te veo, amor solo quiero decirte, que te quiero.

To: .. woa que ..bonito, ... creo que mejor comenzamos.

( escuchando... Gravitation - My Predilection)

(Touma´s room part 2)

To: que…que haces aquí.

S: ... vine por que tu así lo pediste, así que comienza a preguntarte a ti mismo el porque de que este aquí. (las respiraciones chocaban y parecían hervir, las miradas se iban fundiendo, y el cuerpo comenzaba a pedir... amor).

To: no entiendo de que hablas, así que mejor te vas.

S: en serio.?

- los ojos de Touma se abrieron como dos grandes platos, y comenzó a preguntarse, ¿en serio quiero que se vaya, su respiración iba en aumento y Shuichi lo miraba lleno de pasión en sus ojos y sus labios que eran mojados constantemente por su lengua brillaban seductores. -¿ en serio quieres que me vaya?-, volvió a preguntar, y a lo que Touma con un poco de retraso contesto -.. no, no quiero que te vayas-

S: ves que fácil es decirlo, ( Shuichi acerco su rostro hasta juntar sus labios con los de Touma, el cual por primera vez no sabía como reaccionar y es que los nervios lo comían por dentro y que decir de la ola de calor que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo, llevo sus manos a la cintura de shuichi el cual dirigió las suyas a la cabeza de este enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos pareciendo darle masajes a su nuca, Touma bajo sus manos las nalgas de Shuichi y lo oprimió aún más logrando sacar un gemido del pelirrosa, este dejo de besar a Touma para con su lengua comenzar a lamer el oído de Touma, el calor iba aumentando,.. Touma se separo del pelirrosa y al ver su ropa se percato de que tría una Yukata y que lógicamente ni una prenda más a no ser por los calzoncillos negros que se dejaban ver por un extremo levantado, entonces desabrocho la cinta de la Yukata y dejando expuesta la piel del pelirrosa y por supuesto la erección provocada que aún era cubrida, Shuichi tomo las manos de Touma y las puso en sus caderas,.

S: no quiero, que te detengas.

Entendiendo las palabras comenzó a acariciar a Shuichi nuevamente, subiendo y bajando, aprendiéndose su cuerpo estudiándolo y trazándolo como si de un mapa se tratase, Shuichi comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama café de Touma y aún con las caricias de este se acerco nuevamente y con la punta de su lengua el comenzó a hacer su propio trazo en el pecho de Touma, lamiendo sus tetillas y mordisqueándolas suavemente, también lamía su clavícula, para luego comenzar a bajar,.

To: um Shuichi... baja más

Shuichi bajo hacia el pantalón de Touma este comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Shuichi el cual se deshizo con maestría del pantalón del otro dejando libre su erección ya que no traía nada bajo el, con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de Touma y con su lengua jugaba en la entrepierna como amenazando a meter a su boca la erección,.

To: (con sus ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas en rojo carmesí y la cabeza hacia un lado) no me hagas sufrir más.

Ya entendiendo un ronco gemido de Touma, Shuichi tomo la erección con su mano derecha y comenzó a meter y sacar de su boca su miembro disfrutando de su sabor, por el contrario este parecía desfallecerse nunca había sentido tal placer, aun con sus ojos entrecerrados agacho la cabeza para contemplar tan hermosa imagen que lo estaba haciendo caer,.

To: ya no aguanto, mis piernas...ah..,

Touma se dejo caer haciendo que Shuichi dejase de hacer lo suyo tomando la mano de Touma quien lo atrajo hacia el.

S: ... di lo que quieres, Touma.

To: ... a .. ti , te quiero poseer.

Shuichi sonrío fue entonces que siendo acostado en el suelo por Touma este metió uno de sus dedos a su boca para luego llevarlo a la abertura de Shuichi y comenzar a prepararlo, Shuichi cerro sus ojos empezó a gemir, entreabriendo su boca y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus mejillas rojas y el sudor mojando su frente, Touma ya no podía más ante tal visión y dando una pequeña sacudida a su miembro fue penetrándolo y dando fuertes embestidas sentía como su clímax llegaría, y claro no quería llegar solo así que apoyando su mano izquierda al piso comenzó a masturbar a Shuichi con la derecha.

S: ah.. Touma...

Las embestidas iban aumentando, y el Climax estaba a su borde.

To:.. Shuichi!.

El clímax llego con los jadeos y gritos de los dos, fue entonces que lamiéndose su mano Touma probo el blanco néctar de Shuichi para luego volverse a besar, ya al poco tiempo Touma salió de Shuichi y los dos se dirigieron a la cama.

To: ... gracias Shuichi por , cumplir mi sueño.

S: .. no hay por que..., además, tu me lo pediste yo solo,.. (volteando a ver a Touma) obedecí.

To: (haciendo lo mismo) no entiendo...como es que +

S: ahora duerme., (ante estas palabras Touma se sintió fuertemente cansado y como sus ojos se cerraban, para luego simplemente dormir...

Ga: y termine wuju sentí que no lo acababa, además de que me da un poco de vergüenza escribir este tipo de cosas aunque no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero si es la primera para mandarlo, solo espero que si haya salido bien y pues que les guste... por cierto ya se fue Toboe ni cuenta me di... creo que fue al baño haha ne quien sabe bien pues en el siguiente capitulo Shuichi seguirá rondando por las habitaciones, pero a quien le tocara esta vez... pues solo yo se je chayito y nos leemos luego.

Ai shiteru


End file.
